Rotting from within
by ServeItSam
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos, after the fall of Beacon, was captured and turned into a pawn by Cinder. Teams RWBY, and JNPR, have no idea what has taken place, they are merely glad that Pyrrha is alive. As chaos begins to break out across the lands, a careful look will reveal that the Huntsman academys are Rotting from Within.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fans! This is my first fiction, obviously, as I have been inspired to write my own. I will be updating weekly or Bi - weekly hopefully, and I hope I can bring some enjoyment to you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to RWBY**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

"What the hell?" Pyrrha grunted as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her hands and legs were bound to some sort of table, completely restricting her movement.

"Ahh, our guest has awakened at long last." a stranger welcomed her. "We've been waiting a long time for this moment." she went on. "The precious Pyrrha Nikos, champion from Mistral member of team JNPR, and lover of Jaune Arc..."

"How do you know this? Who are you?!" Pyrrha blurted out.

"Oh dear, you should know me well by now." The stranger replied.

It was then, that Pyrrha remembered. The onslaught on Beacon academy, the murder of the Fall Maiden, and a duel atop the tower. "Cinder Fall, that's what they call you, right?"

"Bingo! But, to you, you will call me master soon, dear." Cinder gleefully responded.

"I'll never bow down to the scum of this earth! You've murdered countless people, men, women, even innocent children, and all for what? A set of special powers?" Pyrrha screamed.

"All for good cause my dear, for you see, I now posses unimaginable power! I could have killed you after I impaled you through your chest. I could have scattered your ashes through the wind, but I didn't. I have a greater plan for you." Cinder calmly replied.

"You can't make me do anything! I'll never take orders from you, no matter what you offer me!" Pyrrha retorted. She began to struggle against her bonds, but they gave no sign of giving way.

"Fortunately, I won't have to offer you anything. You'll simply comply with anything I ask. You see, a part of these powers is manipulation of the mind, and I intend to use it." came a riposte.

Cinder's glass heels begin to click on the ground as she approached a nervous Pyrrha.

Slowly lifting Pyrrha's head, Cinder softly said "Just look into my eyes, and we can begin."

"Never... I'll never join your cause..." Pyrrha slurred, eyes slowly closing.

Pyrrha fell unconscious again, but this time, only momentarily. During this time, Cinder unlatched her from the table.

Cinder wondered to herself, _Did it work? Have I gained control of her mind?_ Cinder prepared to strike her down in case it didn't work. Pyrrha snapped open her eyes. "Master Cinder, what shall you have me do?"

An wicked grin spread across Cinder's face, and replied "There is much to do."

 **Tell me what you think in the comments, or PM me. I greatly appreciate the feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune was dreaming. A manifestation of Pyrrha appeared in front of him, but something was different. This one had amber eyes, not emerald, with a malicious stare, not her usual soothing look.

"Pyrrha..." he slowly began. "I - I'm sorry for everything, I couldn't muster the strength and I -" He stopped midway through.

A small flame had errupted in her eyes, and Juane recognised this look, for it was unforgettable the first time he witnessed it; The power of the fall maiden. The features of Pyrrha burned away, as if she was a shell, leaving only Cinder. Jaune found himself unable to move, unable to speak as a flaming Miló was thrust through his abdomen.

"Oh Jaune." she taunted. "Always too weak to defend yourself, always unsure of your own capabilities. Take a gander around you, none of your precious friends will try to save you."

Cinder mocked as she began twisting the blade. Jaune was in immense agony, both physically, and emotionaly. A little ways behind Cinder, he saw a huntress, curled into a ball, sobbing. Juane recognized the gold circlet on her head to be Pyrrha's. She looked up, emerald eyes clouded with angst, torture, and sorrow, as if she was watching herself commit heinous acts. They locked eyes breifly and Pyrrha whispered "Please Juane, forgive me..." Cinder noticed the interaction, and made the image of Pyrrha fade away.

"Dear Juane." she purred. "You won't ever see her again. Without haste, Cinder withdrew her blade and walked away, a sadistic smile drawn on her face, leaving Jaune clinging to life, slowly dying."Wake up dear slave, it's time for our work to begin."

Pyrrha awoke with a sharp breath, at the sound of the voice in her head. A quick survey of her surroundings told her she was in a cave of some sort, with the entrance further ahead.

"Is anybody there?" She called out.

The only response she received was her own voice echoing throughout the cave.

She attempted to get up, but her body was racked in pain; she could almost hear her wounds shrieking in agony. She collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. The last thing she was able to recount was being impaled by a flaming, glass arrow from Cinder, the murder of the Fall Maiden, and sending Juane away for his own well being. Only with a great struggle, was Pyrrha able to get up and begin walking towards the light. Pyrrha's clothing was in tatters, her red shash upon her waist was hanging by the threads, and her hair was ragged. Upon exiting the cave she almost gave a cry of relief to see the outside world again, but it was replaced by one of sorrow. For before her, lay the complete ruins of Beacon Academy, her home.

Ignoring the burning agony in her chest, she desperately rushed down to the ruins, praying she wouldn't discover that her greatest fear has come true: That Cinder completely succeeded in wiping out all Huntsman and Huntresses from Beacon. Scrambling to the nearest building, foraging through the rubble in case she found someone in need of help, she found one of Yang's Ember Celicas, attached to an amputated arm. "No, Yang!" Disparity filled Pyrrha's heart, as she began searching for the corpse of her dear friend. Her grief was slightly eased when she didn't find a body. But it kept coming back in waves stronger than the last. Collapsing to her knees in despondence, Pyrrha began to sob. _Has it all been worth it? All the pain and sacrifices we've made?_ she speculated. Thoughts began to fill her head. _What if there are no survivors? What if my effort to save Juane was for naught?_ A deep growl interrupted her. Slowly unsheathing Miló, and making sure to keep light on her feet, she peeked around the corner to find herself inches away from the snout of a Beowolf. Before it could utter a sound, a vigorous, and wrathful stab from Miló ended the foul creature's existence.

 _Surely there are more around here. I must be careful to make as little noise as possible._ She concluded. _I can't afford a fight, I'm running to low on my aura, and I will attract the attention of every Grimm in the city._

Gathering what was left of her strength, she trudged out of the building, making sure not to be spotted by the Nevermores circling above Beacon. The mangled bodies of humans, Faunus, and robots alike was enough to make her sick. The eyes of the human's and Faunus filled with anguish, while is seemed the robot's were filled with malice. After staggering along for what seemed like ages, It was not until she heard the sound of voices far away, that Pyrrha had realized that she had left Beacon for what would probably be the last time. As she exited Beacon, the path ahead was surrounded by forest, and fresh life. _A nice change in scenery_. Pyrrha thought. A sharp pain occured in her chest, evoking her to apply pressure. Bolting to cover in the forest, to try and avoid a Grimm attack opened her wound. Looking down, seeing her blood soaked hands, and ground, Pyrrha knew she needed to get to a hosptial fast, or die of blood loss.

Hearing human footsteps somewhere nearby, she despreatly cried out, "Somebody, anybody! Help me!" Her vision was blurry, and black spots were forming all over. With her ears ringing in pain, she fell to the ground, and lost all conciousness, a crimson red pool forming around her.

"Don't worry dear, I'll take over from here." Was the last words she heard.

Jaune awoke startled, breathing hard and fast. _Well, that was one hell of a dream._ He speculated. But grief overtook him before he could do anything else, followed by a seething rage and hollowness. Juane clenched his fists. The vivid desciption of how Pyrrha was murdered was too much for Juane. A true warrior, his love, struck down at the hands of a monster. To make matters worse, Ruby was nothing but helpless when she arrived, forced to watch Pyrrha take her last breaths, before unleashing her silver - eyed power. Tears started streaming down Juane's face uncontrollably, Ruby quitly opened the door to his room and sat next to him, not knowing what to say.

"Is everything alright Jaune?" She timidly asked. "It's just, you seem like you were fighting at Beacon again."

Juane winced. Her theory came too close to the truth. "I'm fine." he stated, his voice shaking. "It's was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Well, what was it?" Ruby curiously asked.

Jaune hesitated for a second. He was afraid of worrying Ruby more that he already had. "It's hard to explain." he uncertainly began. "Pyrrha, or so I thought appeared in front of me. However, this was not the Pyrrha you and I know. She had amber eyes and a stare filled with a lifetime of hate, and wicked intent." Juane trailed off.

"It's okat Jaune, I don't think this is ridiculous." Ruby said encouraging.

"She mocked me. My pride, my skills, everything." Jaune's voice started shaking again. "It was then that she revealed her true self to be Cinder, and stabbed me, right in the spot you said Pyrrha was impaled, by Miló. She vigourously twisted the blade and withdrew it, leaving me to die." Jaune finished. "I want to ask you something Ruby. Was there anything off about when Cinder killed Pyrrha?"

"No, not that I noticed." was her Response.

"Is there any way she could have survived?" Jaune almost shouted.

Taken aback by his response, Ruby said "I don't know Juane, the best we can do is go back to Beacon, but that's treacherous journey all on it's own, let alone, searching the academy!"

"I don't care if you come along with me or not, I'm going back." He defiantly replied.

"It's suicide Jaune! You're going to trek all that way on a hunch that you think she could have survived?" Ruby apprehensively exclaimed.

"I'm willing to take this chance no matter how small! I already told you, I'm going back, and you can't stop me, or change my mind." he retorted.

Gathering his gear and his faithful Crocea Mors, he stormed out of the cabin, intent on returning to Beacon to search for Pyrrha. He had only gone a little ways before Ruby caught up to him, Crescent Rose in hand. Neither of them were ready to hear a distant call for help. They dashed further down the path and encountered a trail of blood leading into the forest. Jaune and Ruby shared a glance, and without another word, they went into the forest, intent on following the trail of blood.

 **AN: Well, I take back what I said, I have a lot more free time on my hands than what I first thought, so I'll try to push out a new chapter every day or two!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaune wait!" Ruby called out. "We don't know if this is a setup!"

"Ruby, we don't have time to figure out if this is a trap! He called out, still forging ahead. Tree branches and twigs slapped Juane's face, but a burning determination kept him going, for he would not let such a simple thing stop him. _Please let us be doing the right thing_! Jaune hoped. He saw a slumped body up ahead, a massive pool of blood slowly growing larger. The fiery red hair and armour, although both were ratty, was unmistakable. "Pyrrha!" Juane gasped in disbelief, sprinting forward without a trace of hesitation.

 _No, it can't be! How could she be alive? How did she survive Cinder?_ Ruby wondered in shock. Noticing the rapidly growing pool of blood, Ruby shouted. "Jaune, get to her quickly and stave the bleeding! I'll keep watch for any Grimm."

Jaune had stopped just short of the slumped body of Pyrrha, unmoving.

Heart racing in his chest, Juane knelt down next to Pyrrha, rolling her body over to check her pulse.

"She - She's still alive and breathing!" he said, voice shaking. Applying pressure to the gaping hole in her chest, Juane began to wonder how it was all possible. Pyrrha began to stir. "She's waking up Ruby, but stay there!" calling to Ruby, who was keeping a watchful eye in case any Grimm decided they wanted an easy meal. "Hang on, I think there are some Nevermores flying above, let me take care of this. I'll be back soon." Ruby responded as she started flinging herself skyward using Crescent Rose. When Pyrrha opened her eyes, Jaune got a glimpse of her beautiful emerald green eyes, resembling nothing of the monster he saw in his dream. Upon realizing who had come to her rescue, she cried out "No Jaune, get away from me!" and began having a spasm, her aura flickering. Juane took a step back, uncertain of what was taking place. The spasm lasted for only a few seconds, and when it was clear that it was done, Jaune called out uncertainly "Pyrrha?"

Her eyes snapped open, and Pyrrha stood up, in such a manner it appeared she was not wounded at all, were it not for the hole. Blood continued to gush out of her wounds, but not as badly as before. Juane looked into her eyes and fear consumed him. For the eyes of his beloved had been replaced by those of a monster. The same sinister amber eyes he had seen in his dream. Pyrrha laughed, in a maniacal, distorted way.

"Such a fool you are! and here I was, thinking I would have to hunt you to the ends of Remnant, only for the girl to lure you straight to me!" She crowed victoriously. Her hand shot forward in the blink of an eye, wrapping her hands around Jaune's throat. Struggling to breathe, Jaune attempted to remove himself from her iron grasp, but with no success. A flame appeared in her eyes, and he could begin to feel his skin begin to burn, being seared by Pyrrha's hand. "This won't take long Juane, don't try to fight it, just let it take it's progress."

"So this is how you intend to kill me Cinder, huh? Making a slave of my friends to kill me? How very honorable." Jaune sarcastically remarked. She smirked in response, beginning to heat up her hand further. With her other hand, she slowly withdrew Milo from it's sheath, and Juane knew what she planned to do with it. It seemed however, that there was a conflict within her, for it appeared she was struggling to unsheath her weapon, like two people fighting for control of a game character. Black spots were forming across Jaune's vision, and it seemed that whatever was holding Cinder back had given up. _So this is how it all ends, huh_. Juane thought despondently, prepared to feel the cold steel of Milo penetrate his flesh. For a moment, Cinder's eyes had clouded with confusion, quickly replaced by alarm. She raised he palm which emnated a bright flash that distorted Jaune's vision. But before she could make another move, a well placed sniper shot ripped through Pyrrha's side, causing her to collapse unconcious, freeing Jaune from her burning grasp and certain death.

A little ways off stood Ruby, Scythe in hand, ready to take another shot. Rubbing his throat, Jaune hoarsely stated his thanks to Ruby.

"Ruby, come here quickly, we aren't alone here!" Jaune called out, wary of the approaching footsteps. Carrying the still body of Pyrrha is his arms, they began the walk back to the cabin they were staying.

Pyrrha was unconcious. Slowly, she came to, hearing voices calling out to her. She faintly heard a distressed person calling her name, repetitively. Slowly opening her eyes she found the familiar face of Jaune Arc staring at her, weeping in joy.

That was when she felt it. It was if another person's soul had forced their way into her body, trying to rip her control out of her hands. She desperately cried out "Jaune, get away from me!" before having control whisked away from her entirely. Eyes closing, she felt her body undergo a violent spasm. _This won't take long dear, I only need to kill this worthless fellow._ Pyrrha watched, helpless, as she watched herself stand up, and lace her fingers around Jaune's throat at a blindingly fast speed. It was akin to that she thought would be hell. She could still feel, see, and hear everything still, but as if she was an outside spectator, a mere bystander. She wanted to cry out, but try as she might, her words only echoed in her head. Her hands began to heat up, and Pyrrha realized that the power of the Fall Maiden was channeling through her.

 _Cinder! How are you doing this?_

 _Child, It matters not how I'm doing it, but why. You see, you have caused myself and others a great deal of trouble in the past few months. I intend to repay all the trouble you have caused. Starting with Juane. After all of your friends have been slain by your own hands, will your debt be repayed._ Cinder answered.

 _I have to do something!_ She desperately thought, attempting to take back control when she felt herself reaching for Milo. Finding a grasp of control, she used all of her willpower, attempting to prevent the murder of her love. _That won't do you any good, you'll have to try much harder than that!_ Cinder mocked.

It was then, that Pyrrha noticed something Cinder did not. The glint of the sun being magnified. She knew at once who it was before she could even see any features. _Her concentration must be so focused on using my body, she can't notice other threats_! _Come on Ruby, take the shot! I can't hold her back much longer!_ Pyrrha silently willed. _No! I won't allow it!_ Cinder retorted as she unleashed a blinding flash. But it was too late. As she felt a bullet pass through her side, control of herself was thrown back to Pyrrha, causing her to crumple to the ground and pass out.

Cinder slammed her fist on a table. "Damnit!" She exclaimed. "No matter, I will simply have to wait for another opportunity to end their misearable existences." She attempted to regain control of Pyrrha, but found herself unable to due to her mental exhaustion. _I can't be so open and direct next time. I'll have to ensure there is no one else to protect him. I can't keep using the memory wipe flash either, it weakens with each successive use._ Cinder thought. With a sigh she sat back down, and began planning who her target would be. _I can't be too obvious. I can't not be someone who is in the team..._ she wondered _. Who is most likely to foil my plans?_ The answer came quickly. With Ozpin dead, she only had his rag tag band of followers to worry about. She had seen the things he was capable of. How he put on a guise to make himself look like less of a threat. An alchoholic yes, but dangerous nonetheless. She had witnessed him embarass the Atlesian military specialist, Winter Schnee, despite his drunken state. _Qrow Branwen, prepare to meet you_ r _demise_.

 **AN: Here's the daily chapter! I tried to make it the same length as the last chapter**.

 **Feel free to leave a review, as any criticism, suggestions, or compliments are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure she'll kill Qrow?" Mercury skeptically asked Cinder. The girl whom had just left the room freaked him out beyond measure. More than the sight of his Father's corpse, battered and bloody. More than the thought of being swallowed whole by a Grimm.

"Is something wrong Mercury? I thought your nerves were steeled, being an assassin and all." Cinder responded, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I am fine, but her - her eyes... Having two different eye colours is one thing, but the look they had, and her inability to speak only amplifies my uneasiness..." Mercury trailed off into silence.

"We need all the help we can get. Besides, her semblance is of great value for this mission. We would be unable to approach him at any angle without making a scene of some sort. We need to be subtle, lest we expose our plans before we are ready to execute them." Cinder answered flatly. "I would also greatly prefer if this was a silent kill, not a gung ho one.

"Is this really the best way though?

I mean, with Torchwick missing, we really have no way of ensuring her cooperation."

Mercury pointed out.

"Have I mentioned to you what I've done to Pyrrha?" Cinder answered, growing irritated of Mercury's questions.

"Yes, yes you have. You can control her, like a toy. Why?" Mercury responded, slighty confused at why she brought it up.

"If you don't stop asking dumb questions, I'll do the same, and more to you!" Cinder retorted, flame appearing in her eyes.

"Well damn, Ruby must've escaped your grasp again, seeing as your so irritable."

Mercury joked.

Cinder's hand shot forward, grabbing Mercury's arm. "Silence!" She hissed. "Unless you want a few more prosthetic limbs along with that leg of yours." She threatened. "Now take that blabbering, insolent mouth of yours and leave!"

"As you wish, Cinder." he answered. Cinder released Mercury's arm, and he rubbed it gingerly. The flame in her eye subsequently vanished.

"Go get Emerald, we need a contingency plan." Cinder called out, turning away.

Mercury gave no response, but nodded his head in answer, lest he provoke her wrath again. He unknowingly passed under Tyrian, the scorpian Faunus, who was above the doorway. Silently dropping down, he entered the room.

"Tyrian, what do you want." Cinder slowly stated, turning her head slightly.

"I have recieved orders from her grace, I am to execute the girl in red and her precious team." Tyrian joyfully exclaimed.

Cinder Clenched her fist. "Have you come here to brag? Or is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Well, I am here to request your help in the matter; I'm afraid Qrow Branwen will intercept any attempts to silence the petty girl." A frown formed on Tyrian's face. "It would be very upsetting if I were to disappoint the Queen."

"That isn't my problem." Cinder retorted. "It was asssigned to you, not me. Why should I help you? Besides, Qrow will be dealt with, I've ensured that."

"Her grace said I could request help from anyone in the inner circle. You should feel honoured that she allowed me to chose you." Was the reply he gave. "And if she fails, you can damn near guarantee that he'll come after you. After all, this is the perfect oppurtunity to avenge that humiliating injury you have recieved from those amatuers."

A smirk spread upon his face again.

"I'm merely requesting help from your newest weapon, under your influence of course."

"If this goes awry, you can assure that you will be left for dead, and nobody will help you." Cinder said.

"I'm sure it won't go that way, I have the utmost confidence in your new toy." Stalking out of the room he said"I'll go report back to her grace, this will be pleasing news to her."

Ruby was quietly pondering over the events leadung up to the fall of Beacon.

 _It all started with Penny facing Pyrrha in a one on one match_. She thought. _But, something was wrong, yes, Pyrrha was horrified momentarily... She's seen Penny's weaponry though, it shouldn't have been a surprise..._ She couldn't bear to envision the broken quadrant pieces of Penny that lay broken on the ground. She remembered a specific encounter with Emerald she had briefly after the destruction of Penny. _She seemed exhausted, and debilitated... Almost as if she had been using her semblance for an extensive period of time._

Ruby Thought. That had been the last she had seen of her before Mercury unveiled their true reasons they were at Beacon. They were there to bring about the destruction of the academy from the inside. She was hesistant to remember what had happened atop the CCT that night, but did it anyway, if not for Jaune, but to figure out how to harness the power in her eyes. Ruby was almost reliving the moments before Pyrrha's 'death'. Mere seconds before the blinding flash poured out from her eyes, Ruby remembered a key detail, one that had escaped her at first. It seemed imaginative at first, but she was sure it was real. The outline of somebody's sillhouette, snaked towards Cinder, and lept for her. As a blinding white flash poured out from Ruby's eyes, A panicked Emerald attempted to tackle Cinder away from Ruby, and she could see the slumped body of Pyrrha on the ground, unconcious. Realization of what occured struck Ruby suddenly. It was all a setup; Cinder wanted them to think Pyrrha was dead. _But why? What could Cinder possibly have needed Pyrrha alive for?_

Ruby could think no longer, with a loud crash, Juane burst into the room, gasping for breath.

"Ruby, we've got a situation! Pyrrha's vanished, and -" Juane seemed to choke on his words. "Qrow... Qrow has disappeared as well."

Leaping up from her position, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, and bolted out the door.

AN: Shorter chapter today, important family matters have prevented me from properly pushing out content. My upload schedule will be a bit sporadic for the next few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Qrow was walking through the streets of Mistral, scouting out the place Ruby and what was left of her friends were going to. Something did not feel right to him. Walking into a local bar, he sat down at the counter, ordered a nice booze from the bartender, and observed the people in his immediate vicinity. There was a man in a brown coat on his immediate left, and two chairs down to his right, was a young lady with striking brown eyes, her hair brown, and pink with strands of white. A man in his left peripheral was smoking a cigar, he was wearing a white bowler hat and trench coat, and when he had walked in, two men hanging near the upstairs balconey looked as if they were about to have a scrap. A group of 4 fellows were throwing double bladed knives at a dart board.

Qrow had always been an acute observer.

While being wasted due to bad drinking habits did hamper this ability, it only made the rest of his senses sharper than a bird's eye when he wasn't. In an attempt to hide this fact, he made himself appear unkempt, and inept. Any person who had seen Qrow in action knew that this was all a guise, a mere mask of emotion. Through trial and error, Qrow had realized that as an experienced Hunter, he could not stop any crimes if he warded off the criminals before he could determine their identities and caught them in the act. He had learned to study their facial expressions, their hand movements, and their eye movements. These were the things that told their motives, whilst masking his own.

Looking at the man on his left, Qrow thought about what he saw. _He seems anxious, yet excited for something. Like he is a Grimm anticipating the moment to strike down its prey._ He thought. _And the girl on my right... She has a quiet confidence about her, with a goal in her mind._

As if she could sense being watched, the girl turned towards Qrow, and he stole a quick glance at her face. He was quite surprised to find she had one brown eye, and one pale pink eye. She gave him a brief smile before Qrow could look no longer. Taking a sip of the booze that had just been delivered to him, he reminisced over his training days. He sighed in sadness, the memories of team STRQ hurt more than anything. _I - no, we went through hell, and all for what? For Raven to abandon her duty, and for Summer to be slaughtered?_ Qrow thought bitterly. Slapping his cup back on the counter, he looked at the man on his left, he noticed something very peculiar about his coat. It appeared that something was snaking in, out, and around his body. The girl on his right got up, and she was soon followed by the man on his left. Qrow became tense, slowly reaching for his weapon in case anybody tried anything.

"Pardon me Sir, can you help me find someone?" The voice startled Qrow. It was the man who was previously on his left. He sat directly next to Qrow.

"I don't know any people in this part of town, you're asking the wrong person." Was Qrow's calm response.

The man frowned and asked "Surely you know the infamous team leader Ruby Rose?"

Qrow attempted to mask his surprise, but clenched his fist. "Look pal, I told you already. I don't know anybody." he retorted, turning to look at this man as he did. He merely blinked, and for a split second Qrow noticed his golden eyes became a light shade of purple. "What might your name be?" he stated.

"That's none of your buisiness." Qrow shot back.

The man frowned again.

"That is such a shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to extract this information by force, Qrow" he spat.

Nodding his head in signal, the girl he had been keeping tabs on sprung into action, sending herself flying towards Qrow to deliver a kick. He sensed the imminent danger, and intercepted her kick and redirected her into the wall with such blistering force, she was sent through it. There was mass panic in the bar, with people scrambling outside of every exit possible, tripping over themselves. The only person who had not succumbed to the panic was the man in the bowler hat and trench coat, who casually tossed his lighter behind him.

"Oh Neo..." The man said. Shaking his head, the man reached into his coat, arming himself with dual wrist blades, and simultaneously revealing the X shaped scar etched on his chest.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Qrow questioned.

"Why friend, my name is Tyrian. And I am afraid, the answer to your second question, is you." He answered.

Qrow had almost no time to react before

A blade was sent towards him blindingly fast. Grabbing Harbinger, he parried the hit and began it's transformation from great sword to scythe. Unfortunately, his accomplice was back on the scene, umbrella in hand, and hooked his wielding hand with vicious force, causing Harbinger to become lodged in the floor. Grinning maniacally, Tyrian started swinging at Qrow with his blades with abandon. Tyrian attempted to nail Qrow with a left hook, but he ducked at the last moment, leaving Tyrian slicing nothing but thin air, off setting his balance. A solid uppercut to the jaw from Qrow sent Tyrian stumbling backwards into Neo, who gracefully leaped over him.

Tyrian tripped over a fallen chair, and fell to the floor leaving him momentarily stunned. Concentrating as much as he could, Qrow focused on amplifying his semblance of misfortune. He could sense the immediate effects. The lighter from the man who was smoking earlier, became alight, setting the spilled alchohol ablaze. It spread faster than Nevermore's could fly. The supports to the upper floor began smoldering, and creaking. Qrow attempted to remove Harbinger from the floor, but he was interrupted by a furious round house kick to the face from Neo. Recoiling in pain, Qrow swore and scowled. He readied himself, and threw a right hook to her nose projecting his intention, and when Neo seized the oppurtunity to parry this, he abruptly stopped, and thrust out his foot in a surprise fake out, planting it on her chest and sending her flying backwards into the flames. She was impaled by a double bladed knife, heated to such a degree by the hungry flames, it instantaneously cauterized the wound.

Grabbing an unopened bottle of alchohol, he smashed it over Neo's head, dousing her in the flammable substance. It did not take long for her to become alight. Her mouth errupted into a silent scream, her body writhing in agony, desperately trying to put out the flames that now were consuming her body. The pillars supporting the upper level finally gave way, burying Neo im a heap of flaming wood.

With both enemies down, he was finally successfully able to remove Harbinger from the floor, and attempted to leave. A scorpian tail laced around his leg, causing him to collapse to the ground and be drug back into the blazing bar.

Tyrian came staggering out of the smoke, his eyes a furious shade of Purple.

"You have made this so much harder than it needs to be!" Tyrian exclaimed.

"I never wanted this in the first place!" Was the response. "Who do you serve? Salem?"

"Why yes, of course. My mind and body belong only to our goddess." Tyrian replied. "Enough talk, let's finish this mess!" The resumed fighting. This time, Qrow had to take caution to ward off Tyrian's scorpian tail, he had seen the things their venom could do. With a great clang, their weapons met, Tyrian's dual blades holding back Harbinger. Qrow smirked, pressing his advantage. Tyrian retaliated by revealing his hidden ballistic weaponry, which caused Qrow to leap back in defense. He noticed that his tail was not protected by his aura, and made a mental note to cut the damn thing as soon as he could.

What Qrow didn't notice, was the young girl in red, gold, and bronze armour. She was a fair distance away, javelin in hand, readying a hit to end the battle. A swift toss, and some careful compensation was all it would take. She reeled back her arm, and threw it with all her might. It sailed through the air at a such a pace you could hear it whistling.

Qrow sensed danger from the outside, and turned to slam the door shut attempting to seal him and Tyrian inside. Too late. What he didn't plan for was the girl's use of her semblance - polarity - to have it smash through the door. It found it's mark, square in Qrow's left shoulder.

He was pinned to a wall, the blade lodged too deep for him to remove it.

Tyrian emerged from the smoke, wicked grin on his face, and was soon followed by the girl in gold. His vision failing him, Qrow was only barely able to recognise this newcomer as the girl that had been murdered atop Beacon tower. _Pyrrha? No, it can't be!_ The shock was visible on his face. He tried to remove the blade again, but it only resulted in Pyrrha forcing the blade deeper in. Qrow cried out in pain.

She glanced over at the crisp corpse of Neo, shrugged her shoulders, and told Tyrian to go get rid of the body.

"Oh Qrow, did you have to be so rough with my helpers?" She sighed. "You have two options." She continued. "Tell us where Ruby Rose and her team is and you live." a flame ignited in her eyes. "Or I can kill you right now, and we'll find them anyway." She put out the inferno that was slowly consuming the bar.

 _This isn't Pyrrha, no, it's that pet of Salem! The one resposible for the destruction of Beacon!_ Qrow thought.

Tyrian came to stand beside Cinder, tail raised threateningly. "I do hope you deny us the information." He said gleefully. "I've been waiting to sink my stinger straight through your heart for a long time now."

"You'll never get any information from me, you worthless scum!" Qrow spat.

Cinder grabbed Harbinger, and picked it up, feeling its weight. With a vicious strike, she thrust the sword down into his left thigh, completely immobilizing his lower body. Kneeling down to feel his face she whispered "Tell me where they are. You are running out of oppurtunity to live, rapidly."

Qrow's breath was coming in ragged gasps. "You're hopeless you know? Utilizing children to do your dirty work. What happens when they learn to fight back? When Ruby unleashes the full power of her silver eyes?" His words were coming in short phrases, periodically interupted by him coughing up blood.

The duo of evil were too focused on their prey, they didn't notice the red portal that had formed behind them. Qrow smiled. Cinder responded by applying great amounts of heat to his face. Screaming in agony, he could feel the skin on his face become charred and blackened. Qrow blacked out. It was momentarily, but when he was able to open his eyes again, he saw Raven locked in a battle with Pyrrha, sword clashing against spear. Qrow summoned his strength, and removed Harbinger from his leg, grimacing in immense pain. His whole body might as well have been on fire.

The fight was near hopeless for Raven, the two against one battle was going poorly for her. Qrow understood what he had to do. Arms trembling, he revealed the balistic chambers in his weapon, took aim at Cinder, and fired both rounds simultaneously from where he sat slumped on the floor. They struck her square on the forehead, rendering her unconcious. Tyrian gaped in shock, and thrust his tail out, intent on finishing off Qrow. He closed his eyes, knowing death was about to claim him.

A sharp slicing noise caused Qrow to open his eyes again. The stinger which would have sealed his fate, lay severed from it's owner. Raven stood in front of Qrow, her sword drawn. Tyrian screamed from the pain. He was only able to run a little ways before his heart was pierced by her sword. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest, and stared down in surprise at the crimson red blade that protruded from his chest. Raven slowly removed her blade, allowing Tyrian to fall to the ground. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Making use of the distraction, Cinder had fled the scene, unsure of wheter Pyrrha could take back control or not.

Qrow could only stare at his twin sister, unable to verbalize his thanks to her. After what seemed like a long time, he finally managed to say "Well. That's unfortunate." Before sinking into comforting darkness.

Yang and her father were watching television, Yang feeling ever more depressed as she looked at the despairing news people still in shock over the fall of Beacon. While she was flipping through the channels, she caught sight of a peculiar report. A large scale fight in a Mistral bar. An innocent bystander had caught video feed, and she and Taiyang watched in pure shock as she witnessed everything. The scorpian man, the multi coloured girl, and Pyrrha. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw these things. _Uncle Qrow, what happened?_ she thought.

Taiyang was in just as much shock as his daughter was, watching his former teammate be tortured. He had to leave the room, the severity of it was making him sick to his stomach.

Yang was interrupted by a call from Ruby. Her panicked voice told her everything. She had heard the news as well. She told her how Qrow had gone missing after being mortally wounded at the bar fight, and asking is Yang had any idea where he was. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. She told her all the things she had just seen, but she was missing one important detail. While Ruby was still firing off questions to her, Yang took notice of a peculiar formation in the footage. The footage was cut off shortly thereafter. Yang accidently hung up in shock at the sight. This was a crucial detail Ruby had missed. The small red portal that had formed just before the footage had ceased to play.

She lept up from the couch and said "Dad, I know where Qrow is."

 **AN: My longest chapter yet clocking in at 2427 words! The next chapter will probably be released on May 15th or so.**

 **As always, leave a review with suggestions, compliments or criticisms, I appreciate any and all comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

Raven had always been a cynical person. While this bleak outlook on life restrained her from enjoying the many things contained in it, it did succed in ensuring one thing. Her survival. In her eyes, survival was the only thing of importance. After all, what's the point of enjoying life if you don't live past today?

Looking at Qrow's battered, almost breathless body, she could only wonder what had convinced her to step in and save him. As a desperate attempt at saving him, she brought him home. Well at least, _Raven's_ home. It was swell that she had led a raid against Higanbana 3 days before hand. The tribe was stocked with the latest medicines. _But why waste precious resources on an enemy?_ Raven thought. Qrow had disaligned himseld with the goal the tribe had set for them, a traitor to their cause. _So why did I save him?_ She thought. This was the man who betrayed his family, and set his path on one that could only lead to his destruction. Here was living proof that she did the right thing by leaving behind Ozpin and his fallacies. Ozpin hadn't saved Qrow, _she_ had. Ozpin probably didn't even know Qrow was now suffering from greivous wounds, and if he did, he must not be that concerned. Raven shook her head in sadness, wondering just how far Ozpin had twisted Qrow's mind. He looked awful. His left cheek was a black and charred mess, and the gaping holes in his thigh and shoulder went very deep.

Try as she might, Raven could never really bring herself to abandon Qrow. Deep down, she knew that she had fled from Beacon only because she was afriad. Back then, she knew Salem wouldn't attack a bandit tribe, unless they had something of great value to her. Unfortunately, with the events that had recently transpired, and being the Spring Maiden, painted a target on the her tribe's back. Glancing out through the flaps of her tent, Raven took note of the sour weather that was headed their way. The last Qrow needed was a fever, when his body was already struggling to heal his terrible wounds. She closed her eyes, and felt the maiden power stir within her. Focusing on the weather above, a simple thought from Raven caused the wind to pick up, driving away the clouds looming overhead.

Unbeknownst to Raven, Qrow had awoken, but he kept silent.

"So, at long last, I've found the Spring Maiden." Qrow weakly said after some time. "All this time, I've been searching for her, and to find out she's my dearest sister." He broke out in a chuckle, but was interrupted by a bout of coughing.

 _Damn._ Raven thought. _I should have been more cautious!_

"Where's my flask?" Qrow asked. "I need a drink." He muttered.

Raven sighed. Accident or not, Qrow's knowledge of her being the Spring Maiden did not bode well. If he reported this to Ozpin, when he reincarnated, he would surely be breathing down her neck,

it was only a matter of time.

She walked up to where he lay, hand on her sword. "Let me make this clear." she slowly began. "I'm going to provide you aid, until you are stable enough to fly back to wherever the hell you are staying. Nothing more, nothing less. If I get unexpected visitors hailing from Mistral, Vacuo, or even Vale, I will come for your life. Am. I. Clear."

Qrow flashed her a grin and said. "You know, it's not too late to turn around you know, Ozpin will forgive you."

A blue flame errupted in Raven's eyes. "Does it look like I want back in? Like I want to be a pawn to be thrown away at his disposal?" She said condescendingly.

"Yes, pawns we maybe, but do you know what happens when a pawn reaches the other side of the board in a game of chess?" Qrow replied cryptically.

"If my memory serves me right, you can promote it to any piece of your choice, in the event it succeeds in getting to opposite end." Raven replied.

"Precisely. Pawns we may be, but if played right, we are more powerful than the Queen piece, or in this case, Salem."

"No, I won't join you in your journeys of folly, not again. Team Stark was dissolved a long time ago, we won't even be a complete team. Tai-Yang might was well be retired, and Summer is dead." She said sorrowfully.

"The just help me with one thing, if anything." Qrow said, frustration starting to sneak into his voice. "Look, the girl you saved me from? She was a Beacon student, who fought valliently during the onslaught of Beacon. She was was killed, and I quote from a witness 'She was incinerated and her ashes were scattered'

Only, now it seems she's gone rogue. A dark horse, a traitor."

"And why does this matter to me?" Raven said icily.

"Because the person she's 'working' for, she's being controlled like some sort of toy out there, probably without her consent! And guess who is utilizing her."

Qrow snarled.

"Salem." was the one word response she gave.

"Wrong, it's that damned Fall Maiden, the one who usurped her power! She -" Qrow broke off in a fit of coughing again, the effort of raising his voice was putting an unnecessary strain on him.

"If she is under the control of a Maiden, who serves Salem, there is no saving her."

Raven stated pointedly.

"No, you are not going to run away from your problems again, I won't let you this time." Qrow said scornfully, heaving himself up. He cried out in agony, having not yet realized the severity of his injuries.

"I missed the part where this is my problem." She spat back at him.

"It became your problem when you -" Qrow started his sentence, but was cut off when Raven frosted over his mouth.

He would live, and the frost wasn't severe enough to cause damage.

Raven stepped outside her tent, feeling a fresh breeze run through her hair. She had warded off this storm with ease. She couldn't help but think _There's a storm growing now, but this one won't be so easily driven away._

The sound of voices in the distance awoke Pyrrha with a startled breath, her clothing, skin and armour all having a thin layer of ash. It only took her a moment to remember the endless fire, and that poor man... Her head was racked in pain, and she was sore all over. Her skin was a bit raw from all the heat. The air had crisp burned smell, like the entire place had been ransacked and torched a few days ago.

 _She's gained more than a foothold in me_ she thought glumly. _How long before I have no control at all?_ _Or worse, before I become like her? Vicious, and ruthless?_

The thought of it made Pyrrha shudder.

Taking a glance at her surroudings, she was in a destroyed building of some sort, the roof burned out. The stairs in the corner suggested she was in a multi floored building. The voices were getting closer, just enough so she could make out their words.

"Alpha team, check building code name 1 F - R. Someone gruffly commanded. "She's gotta be around here somewhere."

"What are we going to do when we find her Sir?" Another responded.

"Sniper team Romeo will put down the target for good." came the dismal reply.

A quiet voice interjected into the conversation. "Apprehend her, but do not harm her."

"If she starts a fight, I'll be sure to end it."

Another, added.

Pyrrha recognized those voices.

"We were given authorization directly from Specialist Winter Schnee herself, shoot to kill!" A soldier flippantly replied.

"Just because you have authorization doesn't mean you have to make use of it." The quiet voice said again.

 _Ren_! Pyrrha was about to call out to him, but she found herself mute. _Try that again, and they all die_. She heard somewhere within herself. With a loud crack, the door to the building was knocked down. The military officers spread out, weapons ready.

"Search upstairs!" The commanding officers voice rang out loud and clear. Pyrrha deducted they were very close, possible right under her. The clatter of footsteps grew louder, then softer as each soldier walked past the room she was in. In rapid succession they all called out to each other. "All clear!"

Pyrrha released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, only to become uneasy as yet another voice said

"Check this room!"

The door to the room Pyrrha was in creaked open, as it was rotting on it's hinges. _Oh dear, it seems you are in a jam._

Cinder said. _I'll handle this one._ A quick unsheathing of Milo made the soldier more curious. _Don't do it! Don't step in here!_ Pyrrha could only watch in horror as Cinder manipulated her movements to violently disembowel the soldier. She slowly laid his body on the ground, and picked up his gun. An ear peice was buzzing, a silent warning being sent out. She plucked it out of the soldiers ear and put it in her own. Now she could clearly hear all of what they were saying.

"Alpha - 5 come in! Is the room clear? Ah, damnit, he isn't responding! Someone go up there and confirm!"

The soldier only needed to see the hand of his dead comrade, before he shouted "We have a contact, I repeat, We have a contact!" A gunshot pierced his skull before he could say anymore. With that, all the soldier took up positions outside the room.

"Flash out!" One of them screamed, tossing in a flash bang as he did. Pyrrha leapt out of the room, and landed hastily on the ground outside. She could hear them communicating through their ear pieces, unaware that their target was listening in.

"Sniper Team Romeo, do you read me? what is your status, do you have a visual on the target?" The commanding officer screamed through his earpiece.

"We hear you loud and clear sir. Target is in the main square just East of your location, are we clear to shoot?" Someone else responded.

"I shouldn't have to give you the all clear when this information was given to us at briefing! Yes, you may fire!" The commanding officer's voice said.

 _Time to go!_ Cinder said.

Pyrrha was in a dead sprint to escape the sights of the sniper team. The shots whistled through the air, and came in sporadic places. Raising Akuo to shield her face and chest, she didn't stop running until she was safely behind a building. Transforming Milo into its gun form, she took aim where she suspected the Sniper team was. A brief, but very noticeable glint gave off the position of an unlucky sniper. He didn't even have time to react before a well placed shot pierced his scope, and subsequently, his skull.

"Man down, I repeat, Man down! Recon Team Alpha, what's your status?"

"Two of our men are confirmed KIA, target is hiding out somewhere."

Pyrrha had made her way closer to the village exit. The remains of a burned down sign read "Higanbana." Before she could take one step further, the archway exploded violently, collapsing and sealing off the exit in the process. Nora and Ren stepped out from the smoke screen that was created.

"Pyrrha, lay down your weapons, we don't want to hurt you!" Ren pleaded with her.

Nora gripped Magnhild tighter.

 _So then, who are these people?_ Cinder mocked. Forcing Milo into its spear form, Cinder raised her weapons threateningly, amber flames in her eyes. Ren moved to draw Stormflower from their holsters. The rest of the military men had surrounded her flank.

Surveying her options, Cinder shrugged her shoulders and said "You know, you really shouldn't group up together so closely."

The soldiers looked at each other confused. In the next instant, the ground beneath their feet was violently trembling, before errupting, tossing them to a fatal height. Their screams of terror echoed of the pavement, the cracking of their bones ringing across the village. The only ones that remained were Nora and Ren, who were trained enough to have rolled away at first sign of danger.

Speaking through Pyrrha, Cinder said, "Let's see what my slave's precious team is made of."

Yang was watching television. again. But this time, she was actively watching. In previous times, she would only passively watch, merely killing time with utter nonsense.

"In the latest news, local town in Anima, Higanbana was raided dry of it's resources, before the bandits burned the whole place to the ground." A news anchor stated solemnly. "Footage captured by the late police shows the pure ruthlessness of the bandit tribe, going so far as to slaughter children and parents."

The footage shown was horrific. Blood being sprayed everywhere, mass panic, and the meticulousness of it all made Yang's eyes turn to a fiery shade of red.

Studying the footage carefully, Yang was able to pick out those coordinating raid efforts. At the center of the entire raid, it was clear who was the ring leader. Long black hair, and red and black clothing, with a crimson blade was the dead giveaway to who it was.

Raven Branwen. Yang clenched her fist in fury.

"Now, we will hear the brief response from General Ironwood, chief commander in the Atlas military."

The news channel cut to a recording of General Ironwood's speech.

"Ladies, gentlemen. I stand here before you to address two very important tragidies that occured within our land this week. What happened at Higanbana was not an act of desperation, from a tribe of people who need help. It is an act of war! These people, these vile, disgusting, unworthy of any life creatures, are taking innocent lives, and destroyong cities!" He roared in anger. "I will not stand by, and let them take another life. Not. One. More!" His audience was ecstatic, feeling inspired. Raising his voice further, he shouted, "The people of Anima, of Remnant! Have been plagued by this rampant disease for far too long! We must strike at the source, berid our beautiful land of the vermin bandits!" The crowd went into a frenzy, the General's speech of the utmost inspiration. He didn't try to silence them, letting them reach that point on their own. "And as for the assault in Mistral, prime suspect Pyrrha Nikos, is being hunted down as we speak! She will stand guilty, of treason at the highest order! My highest trusted specialist, Winter Schnee has been entrusted to this job. Tonight, she will bring back this traitor, and bring to justice her misdeeds!" At this, he stepped away from the microphone, finished talking.

The news channel cut back to the anchor.

They finished their broadcast by saying,

"To any and all who live near Higanbana, heed our warning. Prepare your defenses, and steel yourselves. You never know where the raid will take place."

Yang couldn't take it any longer. She had to do something. Anything. That new robotic arm wasn't doing anythinv useful gathering dust. Yang walked into the kitchen, where her dad was quietly having a nice drink. She sighed, and said "Dad, I'm ready." He nodded, and looked up at her, smiling.

"I new you would be."

 **AN: 2627 words this time! I know i'm pushing out this update kinda late, but hey, life happens. Next planned update will probably be on May 18th or 19th.**

 **As per usual, leave a review with suggestions, corrections and criticisms, all of which are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a rainy night in Mistral. But he didn't mind. Trench coat drenched in the rain, he calmly waltzed around the city. He had managed to stumble across a destroyed bar, the one he had been at but not a few nights ago. He was sesrching for something, but without much hope in his search.

The warning tape that surrounded the building was a harbinger, a testament to the tragedy. Stepping underneath the yellow marker, he looked around, desperate to not find what he was searching for. No such luck. On the back wall, a blackened mess, was the body of his dearest. He didn't say anything, sorrowful to his core. In her eyes, her pink and brown eyes, he saw wrath, regret, and despairing look. What remained of her clothing, was what one would call rags. Her hair had been burned off for the most part, and what remained was a tangled mess.

Closing her eyes, he swore vengeance on whomever let this happen to her. _Cinder._

Picking up her lifeless form, he began the long trudge out of the city. He didn't care about the quizzical looks he was given. She didn't deserve this. Withering away in a desolate place. The only thing on his mind, was carrying his faithful helper to her final resting place.

l

Ren knew Pyrrha, or who ever this was, would make a move eventually. All he had to do, was observe her fighting style, should it have changed, and adapt to this. He was afraid this would happen. That the Pyrrha they had all grieved over, was not standing before them.

"So, shall we begin?" Her voice was distorted, like two voices were blended together. "I don't have all day you -"

Nora took a swing at Cinder, who ducked under the blow with ease. Leaping backwards, she transformed Milo into a rifle and began taking shots at both Ren and Nora. Ren was able to weave inbetween the shots, Nora deflecting them with Magnhild. They kept forcing her backwards, to try and corner her. Sensing their plot, Cinder swapped to the xiphos form of Milo instead, and adopted a more agressive style of attack. The merciless hail of blows were barely held back the Ren, who deflected them with his own blades.

Cinder was surprised at how easily she was able to predict the two's moves. _I must be able to inherit their innate skills and muscle memory..._ she thought.

Preoccupied with exhausting Ren, she didn't full expect that Nora would fire a grenade right into Pyrrhas backside, at full force forcing her to the ground. Ren took advantage of the oppurtunity, and returned the blows which Cinder dealt, with equal, possibly greater force. All of which, were blocked by Akuo unfortunately. Nora was on the offensive again, sweeping her hammer in great arcs, forcing Cinder to backstep, and roll away from it constantly. A hail of bullets periodically severed an escape route, Ren was quick to ensure there was only one way. Glancing behind her, she had no way left to leave, except to go but forward. An idea popped onto her head. She faked exhaustion, and exhibited carelessness, letting herself be pushed back against the wall further and further. Nora and Ren guarded her only possible exits. Hastily turning around, she scaled the wall, and leaped off of it, passing over their heads. Nora attempted to bring her back to the wall with a vicious strike from Magnhild, but Cinder used it as a stepping stone and gracefully soared over their heads, landing behind them. Ren retaliated with surprising speed, whipping around and unleashing a flurry of blows. Deciding to make use of Pyrrha's innate power of polarity, she wrenched Stormflower out his hands. Clattering to the ground behind him, Ren looked up in shock. He dove for them, but Cinder twisted the blades so they faced him, and scored the blades on his hands, ripping through most of his aura.

A sideswipe from Nora forced her to parry, and Nora quickly followed up with a grenade blast that knocked Cinder through a wall. Struggling to see through the dust and debris, Cinder got a brief glimpse of Nora, before she subsequently brought down her hammer with a loud crash.

Ren knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer. Nora had bought him some time that he very much needed. Pulling out his scroll, he hastily tapped on it, accessing his contacts.

 _Who is this? This isn't anything like the real Pyrrha!_ _If only we hadn't been so stupid!_ he furiously thought. Finding Ruby's contact information, he dialed her scroll, but found that it went to voicemail. A tremble passed through the earth. Seconds later, Nora was thrown outside the building she had eagerly leapt into only seconds ago. Staggering to her feet, her aura flickered. Pyrrha had emerged from the building, looking agitated. Ren attempted to try and contact General Ironwood in hopes of recieving backup, but the scroll was knocked out of his hand before he could do anything else. It flew off to the side. near the foundation of a building. Grenades rapidly bounced everywhere, and exploded, creating multiple clouds of thick dust. Taking advantage of the limited visibilty, Ren silently approached Pyrrha, who was stumbling about coughing. Slowly withdrawing his father's dagger, he flipped it about so that he might stab Pyrrha. He was only a few steps away from her. He closed the gap, and raised the knife, ready to plunge it into Pyrrha's shoulder.

Cinder knew something was off. She knew that Ren wasn't a fool enough to directly rush her like Nora was. Unfortunately, the dust that lay over the ground obscured her vision, so that she could only see a few inches in from of her. She suspected an attack might occur from behind, but masked the worry, in the event Ren did try to stab her in the back. The slightest shuffling of feet alerted Cinder to his location. She whirled around and intercepted his arm, in which his hand held a dagger. Using Pyrrha's semblance, she was able to twist the dagger out of Ren's hand into her own, pressing it against his skin. "Nice try dear." she rasped. "Too bad no-one is here to save you.

Ren stared back defiantly, ready to accept death.

"I wonder what I can do to toy with your friend before I slaughter her as well." She mused. "Tell you what; Call off the hunt for me, and I let you live." She offered. "Or, I can kill you, and everyone who dares come after me." She moved the knife to where she pricked his throat.

Ren merely responded by spitting into her face. Cinder, decided not to waste anymore time; Without haste, she dug into his throat. In one clean, slow swipe, she sliced open Ren's throat, allowing his blood to spray everywhere. Choking on his own blood, and rapidly dying, he managed to choke out, "I know you're in there somewhere Pyrrha. Fight the monster within you, for all our sake's!"

With that, he drew his last breath. His eyes glazed over and his body became still. The dust finally cleared. Nora shrieked at the sight of Ren's lifeless body. She ran to him, and fell to her knees. Cinder watched with a cold hostility as Nora buried her head into Ren's body, which was rapidly getting colder. Picking up Magnhild, Nora began to sweep large areas with her hammer, motivated by pure fury. Her strikes were careless, her mind clouded with rage. Cinder backstepped, and created a greatsword out of thin air. A quick uppercut from the sword split Magnhild in half, both pieces clattering to the ground. Nora collapsed to the ground in utter defeat.

Cinder slowly approached her. Creating a bow with an arrow notched in it, she took aim, and released the arrow. It pierced her body instantly, and she cried out in pain.

"What are you waiting for!" She cried out. "Finish me off!"

Cinder shrugged her shoulders, and complied with the defeated girl's wishes.

Cinder lunged for the girl, and thrusted Milo through her trembling body. She gasped in shock, before falling over. Her blood began forming a crimson pool around her. Cinder didn't bother to make sure she was dead.

A buzzing in the distance drew Cinder's attentention. It was Ren's scroll. Reaching down to pick it up, she laughed at who was calling him. Ruby Rose. She answered her request to a call.

"Ren! Sorry I couldn't take your call, I was -" She cut off midway through in a shriek upon realizing who had answered.

"Sorry dear, Ren and Nora won't be answering anymore calls." Cinder laughed maniacally. "I'm afraid you'll have to come clean up this mess." Panning the camera around her, she took photos that showed the multitude of corpses that surrounded her. "You've seen what happens when you try to capture me. Let this serve as a warning."

Cinder proceeded to throw the scroll onto the ground, before smashing it with her foot. Grinning wickidly, she set off intent on ending the existence those who wanted her dead.

 **AN:**

 **Shorter Chapter today, sorry for the late upload.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ruby, are you sure they are at Higanbana?" Jaune questioned.

"If they aren't, then we'll keep searching." Ruby said grimly. "Fortunately, Geotagging has ensured that I am correct. The photos I recieved were tagged at Higanbana."

Despair filling his heart, Jaune couldn't bear to comprehend the fact he was the sole survivor from team JNPR. _And all for naught!_ Jaune thought furiously. He thought back to the night that Beacon fell. How Pyrrha had sealed her own fate by returning to the tower. Jaune berated himself heavily for that night; a night where his strength failed. It was the reason why Jaune did what he did, trained the way he did. To pay off a debt that could never be forgiven in his mind. Frustratingly enough, he still had not unlocked his semblance, which was a huge defaciet towards his contributions.

Ruby could barely think, only focus on the task at hand. Her, and her friends had come so far, suffered so much, lost so many. It broke Ruby's heart beyond imagination when she saw the broken bodies of Ren and Nora. Far off in the horizen, she could see the sturdy walls of Higanbana. Concentrating on her aura, she awakened her semblance, picked up Jaune, and sprinted towards their destination as fast as her semblance could take her. They were at Higanbana within minutes. It didn't take long until they came across the carnage. The soldiers that had been accompanying them lay strewn across the courtyard, their faces twisted in horrific ways. Amidst it all, lay two of both Jaune and Ruby's closest friends, Ren and Nora.

Jaune ran over to Ren, and fell to his knees, overcome with sorrow. He wept bitterly, and uncontrollably. It was then, that Jaune suffered a wound that mentally tore him in to pieces. Ruby came to stand next to him, and knelt down without saying a word. Jaune slowly closed Ren's eyes for the last time, and picked up his limp, lifeless body. Laying him next to Nora, he began to inspect their wounds, noting the fatal hits each had taken. Ren's throat was hoplessly sliced, there was nothing short of a miracle that could ressurect him now. As for Nora, he felt skeptical that anyone could survive an impalement like that which she suffered. Jaune heard the clicking of Gun. Jaune whirled around, and activated his aura in the nick of time to prevent a bullet from penetrating his skull. It bounced off, harmless, and fell to the ground with a light clang. Scanning the hillsides that surrounded them, he was able to pick out Pyrrha, who's red clothing stuck out like a spot light illuminating the night.

"Ruby, we've got company!" He said, voice shaking. "It's _her._ "

"On it!" She replied, scaling the nearest rooftop. Switching her Scythe to a form that was predominantly used for shooting, she too, located the rogue Huntress.

"I've got eyes on! Call for backup from Ironwood!" She shouted.

Jaune simply nodded in response, and pulled out his scroll, and dialed the General's number.

θ

Cinder, as wild as her plan was, could benefit her in a multitude of ways. She had hoped that Ruby would rush out to Higanbana, after recieving the chilling photos. Pyrrha's attempts to regain control were weakening by the day. _Soon, I'll triumph over her resolve completely, and she will resign to a life of slavery_ _Then, I'll gather more and burn their precious academies to the ground in front of their eyes._ She thought sadistically. _It's only a matter of time before I mold her into Remnant's greatest nightmare!_ Making note that Jaune was contacting someone, she moved in closer to the city walls, to mask her position from Ruby. Cinder didn't want to kill Ruby yet, there was much she wished to repay her for. Transforming Milo to it's Xiphos form, she steeled herself for the imminent battle.

Ω

"Sir, we've recieved word from the support Sniper Team Romeo, target has escaped; Alpha team and the hunter and huntress have been confirmed to have been Killed in action. It appears our target was more prepared than we thought." Winter said icily.

Ironwood slammed his fist on the table.

"Oum damnit!" He exclaimed. "Have we heard anything from Qrow?" He asked.

"Nothing since the bar fight Sir." She replied.

Ironwood clenched his fists in pure fury

"Winter, I want you to organize scout patrols. Send them around across the continents!"

"It will be done at once Sir!" Winter responded.

"Excellent. See that it happen this instant."

Winter gave a quick salute, before leaving the room briskly.

Ironwood sat back down. He had more than enough to deal with. Jaques being an utter ass, the disappearance of two of Remnant's greatest defenders, and now, the hopeless slaughter of hunstman in training. Ozpin would return, Ironwood was sure of that much, but he could only wonder what had happened to Qrow in the time he had disappeared. He had gone off the radar like a master criminal could. Ironwood sighed, the world of Remnant was slowly, but surely teetering towards a time of anarchy. _It's only a matter of time before Salem finds the Winter maiden, and then, I'll be next._ He thought darkly. Ironwood was fairly surprised when he recieved a call on his scroll; Not many people ever did that. Glancing down, he noticed he was recieving a call from Jaune Arc. Answering, he put the scroll next to his ear, and was immediately tense in the next second. The news he had delivered was not pleasing, not one bit. Jaune, along with Ruby, had stumbled upon Pyrrha, and were requesting immediate backup. He left the room in a rush, gathering Winter and her squadron, and commandered a bullhead. _You know what they say: If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._ Ironwood thought to himself. He would settle this issue once and for all.

ฯ

"Yang, I need you to focus! Stop using your anger, and start using your head!" TaiYang exclaimed.

Yang, in a sparring match with her father, had lost. Again. This was the third time in a row, and she was feeling quite furious at her inability to beat her own father.

"I am using my head!" She said hotly.

"Obviously not enough!" Her father said sardonically.

Never before had Yang been shown up so easily by someone else, save Neo and Adam.

Crouching down next to Yang, TaiYang looked deep into her lilac eyes, and said "Do you understand how you lost your arm in the first place?" He began quietly.

At Yang's refusal to respond, he continued. "You lost your arm because you were acting foolishly on emotions!"

"I was protecting my teammate!" Yang exploded in defense.

"You let your emotions control you! Just like you are right now!" He yelled, his voice growing in volume. "I bet you are feeling the same way right now as you did when you found Blake the night Beacon fell at the docks!"

Yang winced and looked away, his words were the exact truth, and they hurt more than any wound that could be inflicted upon her.

"All I wanted to do was ensure her safety." Yang said blithely.

"You sprinted in before you had a plan, let alone, comprehend the threat!" TaiYang countered. "People will respect you for that, but what good will that do when you end up in the exact same situation as them? What happens when your friends can not return the favor immediately after?" TaiYang let his words sink in.

"I - I don't know..." Yang trailed off and looked away from her father.

Seeing Yang's obvious state of sorrow and anger, TaiYang told her to rest up, and clear her mind, then return. She accepted without a word, and slunk off to their house, feeling dejected.

She slammed her door shut, and fell down on her bed, anger clouding her mind. She wanted to put her fist through the wall, so badly, and she almost gave in to her desire. The echoing of her father's words through her mind made stopped just short of carrying through. Sitting back down on her bed, she contemplated all that she had been through. Junior's club, Signal and Beacon Academy, the formation of new friendships, and the destruction of the place she once called 'home.' It was days like this, that Yang wondered how Ruby maintained a bright, and cheerful outlook on life, when all around her, the world she had known had come toppling down on top of her.

Yang knew that Ruby and Pyrrha were both close friends, each one looking out for each other. To watch Pyrrha be slain in front of her, and then return from the dead under the guise of a friend, then turn against her... Yang could only imagine the hurt, and betrayal she felt, despite how well she could mask it. Yang knew she needed to reconvene with Ruby as soon as she could. Only, her preparation was going poorly. Glancing outside of her window, she saw the sun descending through the skies. It blazed a fiery orange, turning the horizon the same colour. It was breathtaking, and beautiful beyond description. A calm sense of peace and serenity washed over Yang, clearing her mind of her doubts and worries. Shortly after, determination surged through her, lending her a new found strength. She gathered herself, and set out to her yard to train with her father again.

"Back for more already?" He said incredulously.

"Yep." Was the one word response given.

"I knew you wo-" Tai could not finish his sentence before he was forced to duck under a lightning fast lunge from Yang.

He took a step back, steadied himself and said "Now that's more like it!"

Yang narrowed her eyes. She knew very well her Father outclassed her, a full head on assault would yield nothing good. She approached her father slowly, arms up and ready. He mirrored the pose, and both stalked around each other, daring the other to make the first move. Tai grew bored of the circling, and thrust his foot out in a wide, sweeping arc, forcing Yang backwards. He followed up with a right hook when he noticed Yang charging at him with full force. She ducked under the attack, and delivered a solid uppercut to his jaw. Staggering backwards, it took Tai a moment to recoordinate his movements, just in time to dodge Yang's next attack, a swift jab. Tai managed to parry the attack, and countered with a right overhand, followed by him thrusting his knee into her abdomen.

She cried out in pain, and backstepped to create some distance. Yang gathered herself, and sprinted at Tai once more. She made sure that she broadcasted her intent to cross, and when Tai arose to counter the punch, she feined the hit, and nailed him in the stomach with a solid punch before she swept his feet out from underneath him with a deft kick. Tai was breathless, but amped up nonetheless. It had been a long time since he had a fight this exhiliarating. Jumping back up to his feet, he sidestepped another jab from Yang, in a matador fashion. Thrusting his elbow backward, he hit her sqaure in the spine, which forced her to collapse on her stomach.

Pinning both of Yang's arms behind her back, he said "Concede!" Yang only squirmed underneath him in response.

Allowing her muscles to relax, she casted a guise that she had given up, and when she felt her father's grip loosen, she slipped out of his grip entirely. Tai tried to regain it, but was left clutching at nothing but air. A kick to his jaw sent Tai a few feet up in the air before he landed on his back, gasping for air. Yang slowly came up to him, and planted her foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground. Despite, his best efforts, he was unable to free himself, and was forced to concede. A wide grin split his face, and he said breathlessly "Well done. You are ~cough~ ready now. Now, if you would please remove your foot, I'm ~cough~ suffocating here."

Arthur Watts was a cunnning man. Designer of the virus that ultimately lead to the fall of Beacon, infiltrator of Mistral Academy, and loyal servant to Salem, he was quite a decorated man in his own right. Walking around in the streets of Mistral was not something that he preferred, he would much rather be concocting another scheme. Mercury Black, the subordinate to Cinder, had called him to a meeting, saying "There are important matters we must discuss. Meet me in the third alley down from the bar, at Midnight exactly three days from now." Probably an assignment from Salem. Glancing at his watch, it showed the time was 11:59 PM. Making sure that no one was watching him, he ducked into the alley he was instructed to go to. It was not long before he found Mercury, who was leaning against the alley wall. Mercury gruffly greeted Arthur before handing him a file labled: "Operation Thunder and Lightning." The title peaked Arthur's interest, and he could not resist asking what was contained in the file.

"Operation Thunder and Lightning: The plans to wipe out the entire Branwen Tribe." Was the response he recieved. A wicked grin spread upon Arthur's face.

"When do we begin?"

 **AN: Whew! Bloody hell, it has been a crazy time for me, with my brother's graduation and an impromptu vacation! My Summer is looking to be pretty busy, so I'll be uploading about once every week. As usual, remember to leave a revuew with suggestions, criticisms, or praises, as all are welcomed!**


End file.
